This invention relates to eyewear, and especially eyewear used for safety and/or activities such as sports.
Eyewear for safety applications in industrial use and/or sports are used to protect a user's eyes. Such eyewear is usually designed to fit relatively closely to a user's face, so that noxious gas, liquid, particles, contaminants, and the like, do not touch or affect a user's eye(s).
Safety and some sports glasses or eyewear are often designed and formed such that they are bulky and heavy to wear. Some are tight-fitting and uncomfortable as well, such as goggles or masks. In addition, such eyewear is often provided as in only a few sizes which do not fit every user's face well. Further, such eyewear suffers from the lack of appropriate ventilation, resulting in moisture build-up and fogging of the lenses. Such moisture build-up may interfere with vision as well as comfort. This results in poor compliance in users donning and wearing the eye wear. Moreover, eyewear which does not dissipate moisture may actually make it more difficult for a user to see when wearing the eyewear.
Therefore, safety and/or sports eyewear which is lightweight, adjustable and provides enhanced air flow and dissipates moisture in and around a user's eyes and face would be desirable. Such eyewear desirably provides protection for a user's eyes while providing design features which makes the eyewear more attractive to wear.